Computing devices open a gateway for users to the information superhighway by connecting the users to communications networks, such as the Internet. As the Internet environment becomes more complex, this gateway needs to be monitored, controlled, and managed to protect the computing devices and the users. For example, malicious codes, computer viruses, and the like endanger the software and/or hardware of computing devices. The user's personal information, including sensitive financial and identity information, needs to be guarded against intrusions via the communications networks.
Currently, protections such as firewalls, implemented in either hardware or software, manage incoming and outgoing data traffic to and from the computing devices. In addition, separate connection security measures exist so that additional layers of protection may be added. For example, a firewall enables a user to allow or reject connection from a particular computing device. Once the connection is allowed, the user can further set conditions for that connection. For example, the user may elect to encrypt the data transmitted when the connection is active. Alternatively, the user may wish to set an authentication certificate before establishing the connection.
Existing practices separate these two protection mechanisms, and such separation creates management difficulties and redundancy in managing the traffic to and from a user's computing device. For example, the user needs to manage the firewall settings or conditions separately from managing connection security issues. The underlying implementation and code base for each mechanism operate differently, but yet have some overlapping functions. In addition, these mechanisms lack a common language such that the user or developer lacks the ability to query the underlying conditions.